COME HITHER
by Nessie
Summary: A night out with the JAG clan has a lot of surprises
1. Chapter One

COME HITHER   
  
AUTHOR: Nessie  
EMAIL: methchick12@yahoo.com  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRING: Harm/Mac  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own JAG, or Mac, Harm or any of the other characters portrayed in this piece... If I did do u think that I would be writing FF?? :) JAG and all its characters belong to Belisarius Productions, Paramount, and CBS.  
SUMMARY: A night out with the JAG clan has a lot of surprises  
AUTHORS COMMENTS: Characters' speaking parts are in double quotes "text" and characters' thoughts are in single quotes 'text'. Thanks a whole heap to my beta readers. Without you guys I couldn't have completed this story! Thanks!! :) Feedback whether good, bad or ugly will be appreciated. Please review! Thanks!  
  
FRIDAY - 1645 EST  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
VIRGINIA  
Lt. Col. Sarah 'Mac' Mackenzie sat at her desk waiting for 1700 to roll by so that she could take her tired body home for a well deserved soak in the tub.  
Closing her eyes, and rolling her neck slightly, she reached up with her hand to try to massage the sore muscles to relieve some of the stress that had accumulated there over the past week.  
'Thank goodness it's Friday. I was beginning to think that this week would never end,' she thought to herself.   
  
Suddenly two large, warm gentle hands pushed hers aside, and began massaging like hers could not. Mac jumped slightly, and became tense until she realised who it was. Mac scolded herself for letting her guard down, and for not realising that Harm had entered her office.  
  
"I knocked and called out a couple of times but you didn't reply, so I just came on in," Harm explained.  
  
The only response he got was a groan.  
  
"You're awful tense today, Marine," Harm stated.  
  
Mac just moaned in response and dropped her head forward to give him more access to her aching neck and shoulder muscles.  
  
Neither talked for the next few minutes, both enjoying the closeness that they shared.  
  
Harm broke the silence. "Hey, everyone's going to McMurphy's after work. You going to come?"  
  
"I don't know. I just feel like having a long soak in the tub, and then falling onto my bed, and not waking 'til Monday morning," Mac moaned.  
  
"Come on. It won't be the same without you there, Mac. Come on, just for a couple of hours," Harm whined, stopping her massage, and kneeling down in front of her chair.  
  
Mac said nothing in reply, just rolled her neck around, rubbing it again, and not looking at him at all.  
  
"Do it for me, please," Harm pleaded, looking up at her with his puppy dog eyes.  
  
Mac raised her arms in mock surrender, "Okay, okay, I'll go but remember, you owe me now, Flyboy!" Mac told him playfully as she began packing files into her briefcase.  
  
Harm straightened with his flyboy grin firmly in place and walked to the door. He stopped in the doorway, turned slightly, saying "I'll pick you up at 1830, okay?" and then left without waiting for her reply.  
  
Mac just smiled, shook her head, then headed out towards the elevator.   
  
*************  
1720 EST  
SARAH MACKENZIE'S APARTMENT,  
GEORGETOWN  
  
As soon as Mac had arrived home, she dropped her briefcase on the coffee table and immediately went to the bathroom to start filling the tub with hot water, mixing in rosemary scented bath oil.  
Plodding to her bedroom she then began searching through her drawers to find something comfortable, yet stylish to wear to McMurphy's. Finally she decided on a soft, red cashmere sweater with a cowl neck, and a pair of comfortable black jeans. She smiled slightly, 'Comfortable but sexy,' she thought to herself.  
  
After checking the water and deciding that it was the right temperature, she turned off the taps, undressed and sank gratefully into the soothing water.  
Closing her eyes, taking a deep breath and relaxing totally, she mentally calculated how long she could stay in the tub.  
'Harm is picking me up at 1830, but knowing him he'll be at least five minutes late,' she chuckled a little bit at this, ' so I have to get out at 1800.'  
  
The thirty or so minutes flew by for Mac, and before she knew it, her internal clock was waking her up from her light doze.  
Drawing herself into a sitting position, she pulled the plug, stood, and climbed out of the tub.  
Just as she was putting her bathrobe on, her foot slipped on a wet patch, and she found herself being pitched backwards.  
A squeal of fright burst from her as her arms flailed to try to find something to grab onto so that she could regain her balance, but there was nothing to grab onto. Almost as though in slow motion the tiled floor came up to meet her, and as she fell ... her head smacked heavily onto the floor, and her body went limp.  
  
** End Chapter One**  
  
A/N: You like? Hate? Do I continue?? Any and all reviews will be greatly appreciated! 


	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER and related info in Chapter One***  
  
  
  
Several minutes later, she moaned and moved slightly, but other than that did nothing. It took another couple of minutes until she came around totally.  
  
Slowly her eyes fluttered, and another moan escaped from her. Blinking furiously she came aware of her surroundings, and her throbbing head.  
  
Gingerly she put a hand to her head, and began to slowly move into a sitting position.  
  
Groaning again she thought 'Man, I must have cracked it good 'cos it hurts like a freight-train crashed into me. What the hell did I do anyway?'  
  
As she began to move she experienced dizziness, and clenched her eyes shut, trying to will it away. As it started to subside she opened her eyes, moved again, and this time was able to stand up; with the support of the wall, that is.  
  
Moving ever so slowly she made her way to the kitchen with one thing on her mind, Tylenol.  
  
After downing two pills she went back to her bedroom to get ready, as her internal clock was telling her that it was 1810 and Harm would be here in about 20 minutes.  
  
Once she had finished dressing her head was down to a dull throb, and she then did her makeup, but only to the bare minimum, and curled her hair softly around her face.  
  
After inspecting her reflection in the mirror, she decided that it was good enough, and slipped on some casual shoes, and sat down on the couch to await Harm's arrival.  
  
At exactly 1830 the doorbell rang, which surprised Mac, as Harm is nearly always late. Getting up slowly, she moved to the doorway, looked through the peep-hole, put a smile on her face and opened the door, beckoning Harm inside.  
  
"Hey there, Marine. You look very nice tonight," Harm praised.  
  
Mac blushed under his scrutiny and looked away, "Thanks, Harm. I've just got to get my coat, and purse. Won't be a minute," Mac said quickly.  
  
"No problem, Mac."  
  
Mac returned a minute later, "I'm ready, lets go."  
  
*****************  
  
1900 EST  
  
McMURPHY'S TAVERN  
  
Mac's headache had begun to subside as soon as they were about halfway to McMurphy's which Mac was glad for, as she didn't want to appear to be a wet blanket to everyone else.  
  
Mac didn't talk much apart from what was necessary to not seem like she was crabby. This worried Harm slightly: 'Gee - this week must have been hard on her, she normally is a chatter-box whenever we go anywhere. I wonder if anything's wrong. Well by the end of the night I'll hopefully be able to get it out of her.'   
  
"Hey Marine, why so quiet? It's not like you." Harm asked carefully, glancing at her as much as he could considering he was driving.  
  
"Sorry. I've got a headache, that's all." She smiled assuringly at him.   
  
Harm let the conversation drop into a comfortable silence, for the rest of the drive.  
  
When they arrived at McMurphy's car park, Harm neatly pulled into a park near the entrance, hopped out and hurried around the front of the car to open Mac's door for her, and also offered her his hand.  
  
Mac looked up, startled at his actions, she blushed softly. Carefully swung her feet to the ground, and grasped his hand. He gently pulled her to her feet. She gasped sharply when she felt the dizziness invade her body again from standing too quickly, and she swayed, and her world tilted crazily. Shutting her eyes to will it away, she felt two large, strong but gentle hands grasp her waist; holding her steady.  
  
"Whoa there, Marine. You all right?" Harm asked anxiously, concern clouding his handsome features.  
  
"I will be in a minute, Harm," Mac mummured, eyes still closed.  
  
She leant against his chest, which he didn't mind at all, and waited until her world righted itself again.   
  
After a minute or so, Mac opened her eyes, and slowly moved away from Harm's embrace.   
  
"I'm all right now. Just had a little bit of vertigo. Let's go in now, Harm," Mac stated.  
  
"Are you sure, Mac?"   
  
"Yep, let's go before we're any later than we are now, flyboy!" Mac smiled teasingly.  
  
"All right, but if you have any more dizzy spells, I'm going to take you either home or to the ER, all right?" Harm said forcefully, leaving no room for discussion, and started them in the direction of the entrance.  
  
As Harm escorted Mac in, his hand stayed at the small of her back, not moving, even when he opened the door for her. Mac leaned into Harm's hand as they walked in the tavern. He had always made her feel peaceful; she just plain enjoyed his touch. Touching him and having him touch her was comforting in so many ways.   
  
As soon as Harm and Mac walked through the door, took off their coats, Harm helping Mac with hers, and spotted their co-workers, then made their way over to the table.   
  
As the night progressed some officers from the other offices at Falls Church drifted over. New conversations and pairing were formed while others drifted apart. Somehow Harm and Mac got separated as they mingled with their co-workers.   
  
**END Chapter Two**  
  
A/N: What do you guys think? Pls review! I'll love any and all feedback! Thanks!! 


	3. Chapter Three

COME HITHER  
Chapter Three  
  
**Disclaimer in Chapter One**  
  
A/N: Please, please review!! Thanks, Nessie  
  
_________________ * * * * * _________________  
  
At about 2200 Harm realised that he had not seen or spoken to Mac in over an hour. He looked around while talking to Gunny, 'I can't see Mac anywhere. I wonder where she has got to - probably the head. Oh well I'll catch up with her later,' and then he went back to chatting with his colleague.  
  
Throughout the evening, Mac's headache faded, and as Mac took a deep breath, realising the headache was totally gone, but in its place came a sense of euphoria. She started to think about what she wanted out of life, and it became clear to her what she wanted, actually more like who she wanted; Harm. She caught a whiff of cologne that reminded her of Harm. A smile came to her lips as she remembered many other times when the smell of Harm's cologne almost undid her resolve.  
  
She began looking for him, becoming a little irritated when she couldn't find him. 'Where is he? I need to talk to him NOW!'  
  
She noticed Harriet talking to Bud and Sturgis, and made her way over to them. "Hey guys. Have you seen Harm? I really need to talk to him!" While she was asking this -- she looked around apprehensively, never really looking at any of them, and not standing still either.  
  
Sturgis raised his eyebrow, and looked at Harriet. Harriet just shrugged and looked back and forth between Mac and Sturgis ... then caught Sturgis' gaze and mouthed "What's up with her?"  
  
Sturgis replied softly "God knows! She's not drunk, is she?"  
  
Harriet quickly glanced inquisitively at Mac and asked "Have you had anything to drink, Ma'am?"  
  
Mac stopped her jiggling for a second to respond, "No, I haven't, Harriet. I just really, really need to find Harm." The nervous jiggling then continued.  
  
Meanwhile Bud was oblivious, as only Bud could be. Not having a clue as to why it would be unusual for Mac to be asking for Harm in such a manner as she was, he said "I think the Commander is over there somewhere, Colonel," pointing in the direction of the dance floor.  
  
"Thanks, Bud," she murmured, already heading in that direction, not waiting for his reply.  
  
Harriet and Sturgis just stared at Bud, and Bud was dumbfounded as to why they were looking at him like that.  
  
"What?" Bud asked absolutely clueless, and Harriet just shook her head. Sturgis was the next one to speak up, "Should we follow?"  
  
"Absolutely, sir!" Harriet said vehemently, already starting to follow Mac.  
  
They stopped when they were just on the edge of the dance floor, but they still had a good advantage point. They watched and waited.  
  
*****************  
  
Mac spotted Harm in the dense crowd, talking to a co-worker. Slowly she made her way through the crowd towards him, stopping when she had made up half the distance, so that she was just out of his peripheral vision, and close to 10 metres from him. This way she could catch his eye, but not be too close that he would immediately see her.  
  
After having Mac stare at Harm for five minutes and two seconds, he began to feel uncomfortable, like someone was watching him, and someone was indeed. He turned slightly, trying to find whoever it was in the growing crowd, and in so doing this, fell silent, and his companion, realising that his attention was elsewhere, wandered off to find someone else to talk to.  
  
Just as he was about to give up, their gazes locked, and his eyes silently questioned her behaviour.  
  
She just looked at him with an expression that could only be described as pure endearment, but also had an underlying sauciness.  
  
She beckoned him with the come-hither action. He looked around, thinking that she was beckoning someone else. He looked back at her, his eyes silently asking what his voice could not. 'Me?' he mouthed questionably with his index finger pointing to his chest.  
  
Harriet exchanged glances with Sturgis, and whispered, "What on earth is she doing?"  
  
Sturgis just shook his head, and shrugged his shoulders, never taking his eyes off the two.  
  
Mac nodded and then repeated the come-hither beckoning action, smiling charmingly. He again looked around, but seeing that noone else near him was facing the same direction, he started to amble slowly towards her. When he had covered the distance, he stopped within arms distance; not too far away, yet not too close either.  
  
For a good minute neither said anything, and just as Harm was about to ask what she wanted -- she smiled wickedly, and covered the distance, leaned up, as though to kiss him, but when her lips were a hairs-breath away from his, she diverted her course, and whispered seductively in his ear, lips almost touching his ear, and her warm breath giving him chills, all the while not touching him, but only just ...  
  
"Take me home. I want you."  
  
Harm looked like a deer caught in headlights, with his eyes nearly bulging out of his head, and he visibly gulped.  
  
From the sidelines, Harriet and Sturgis were using all their will power to not burst out laughing. Giggling Harriet said "I wonder what she said to him to make him have that kind of reaction?"  
  
Sturgis calmly replied, "I think I have a pretty good idea, Lt." before chuckling at the expression that Harm bestowed.  
  
Mac drew back slightly, with a pout on her face, "Don't you want me?" she said softly, staring at him with those beautiful brown eyes.  
  
Harm gulped again, and croakily said, "Of course I want you, who wouldn't?"  
  
Mac smiled up at him devilishly, licked her lips and whispered huskily "Then show me."  
  
It was like they were the only two people in the whole bar. Their attention was on each other and only them.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Chapter Four

*** DISCLAIMER in Chapter One.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Harriet gasped slightly and grabbed Bud and Sturgis' arms, her eyes riveted on the couple, as Harm grasped Mac gently around the waist, drawing her to him. She went very willingly and moulded her body to his, her arms going around his neck, tongue darting out to wet her lips, her eyes gazing at his lips.  
  
Harm leaned down, tilting his head slightly, then stopped and looked into her eyes, whispering "Are you sure?"  
  
Mac nodded and tightened her grasp, and pulled him towards her again, this time they did not stop, their lips met, and the gentlest kiss quickly escalated to a full blown passionate kiss that released all the tension and showed how much they loved each other. The bar grew silent as nearly all the eyes turned to watch the events unfold.  
  
It was several minutes until they surfaced, each gasping for breath. Mac would have surely fallen to the floor if Harm didn't have a hold of her. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at Harm with so much love and devotion in her eyes that he almost gasped, but his eyes were returning it emotion for emotion.  
  
He moved his hand, which had travelled from her waist to her cheek, around to the back of her head. When he did this, she winced slightly, then her eyes rolled backwards, eyelids shut, and her body became limp in his arms.   
  
TBC.....  
  
A/N~~ Sorry this is such a short chapter but I just love cliffhangers! Will post more soon if I get reviews!!:):) Nessie 


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Disclaimers etc in chapt one! On with the story!! :)  
  
*****  
  
A collective gasp of alarm went up from the crowd.  
  
"Mac, Mac, Sarah!" Harm called frantically, but he got no response.  
  
Slowly he lowered her to the floor, and began to pat her cheeks, trying to get her to wake up, calling her name constantly.  
  
Meanwhile Sturgis had called the paramedics, and Harriet was quickly making her way to Harm and the prone Mac.  
  
2304 EST  
  
BETHESDA HOSPITAL  
  
Harm waited impatiently with half of the JAG staff. Mac had been taken into the ER at 2235, and they hadn't heard a peep from the doctor, or any of the medical staff since then.  
  
"Harm, if you don't sit down, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet," the Admiral told him.  
  
"Why haven't we heard anything yet, sir? They took her ages ago. I just need to see her! Where is she?!" Harm almost yelled.  
  
The Admiral stood up, walked over to Harm and put his hand on his shoulder. "Harm, you know that it takes time for them to examine her. Sit down and try to relax. When they've finished with her, they'll come out to tell us. Sit down - your making us more nervous than we already are, and that's an order." The Admiral sat back in his seat, and stared firmly at Harm until he slumped into an empty chair.  
  
Several minutes later the doctor came out, and Harm leapt out of his seat and approached the doctor.  
  
"Dr. Young, what's wrong with her? Can I see her now? Is she going to be all right?" These questions tumbled out one after the other in quick succession.  
  
"Slow down, son," the doctor replied speaking directly to Harm, then addressed the rest of the people, "I'm Dr. Young. I operated on Colonel Mackenzie. Colonel Mackenzie has suffered a blunt trauma injury to the back of her head, which caused inter-cranial bleeding. The bleeding has been stopped by surgery. As a result of the pressure on the brain, her body has temporarily shutdown. She is in a coma. We're not sure when she will come out of it, but we are confident that she will. All her vitals are good, and is showing improvement. I know this must seem like a lot to absorb, but Colonel Mackenzie will need all the love and support she can get. As we speak she is being moved to the ICU, and a nurse will come out when she is settled. At the moment she can only have one visitor at a time. Any questions?" the doctor finished.  
  
There was silence, and noone spoke up, so Harm thanked the doctor, before they doctor retreated back through the double doors.  
  
Ten minutes later a short, red-headed nurse came out through those same doors, and announced, "Excuse me. I'm Nurse Laurent. Are you waiting for Colonel Mackenzie?"  
  
Harm leapt to his feet, exclaiming "Yes, we are! Can we see her now?"  
  
The nurse was not at all surprised by his reaction, as it was obvious to her and the whole JAG clan that this man loved the woman in the hospital bed.  
  
"Yes, you may see her now, but only two at a time. Who's first?" the nurse replied.  
  
Harm glanced questionably at the Admiral, "Admiral?"   
  
"Go on, Commander. We'll give you a few minutes alone before one of us joins you there," the Admiral said, waving his arms in a shooing motion, knowing by Harm's reaction a few minutes ago: it would take a herd of elephants to get him away from her bedside.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
The nurse turned around, throwing over her shoulder "Commander, if you would follow me I'll take you to her." Harm quickly caught up with her and followed her to Mac's room.  
  
She paused slightly before opening the door, and turned back to Harm.   
  
"I have to warn you, there'll be a lot of wires and tubes, but don't be alarmed, they are all helping her get better."   
  
When Harm nodded, she opened the door and motioned for him to go in.  
  
Harm stepped just over the threshold, stopped, and stared at his beloved Marine, that looked as though she was just sleeping, but he knew she wasn't because she was so pale, almost as white as the starched sheets.  
  
Transfixed on her, he slowly made his way to her bedside, folding his lanky frame into the uncomfortable hospital chair, grasped her limp hand and started to whisper ardently to her.  
  
"Mac, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. You just have to get better, and wake up, Mac. I need you, I don't know if I can go on without you next to me, Ninga-girl," Harm was nearly sobbing by the end of his tirade, and wound both his hands around her frail one, beginning to pray for her to get better.  
  
About half an hour later, the Admiral knocked on the door, and walked in without waiting for a reply.  
  
"How is she, Commander?" the Admiral asked, looking at his usually very spirited Chief of Staff lying so still in the standard hospital bed.  
  
Looking up at him, Harm replied "Not much change, sir. They said that her vitals had improved, that she was holding her own. I just hope she does, sir. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't wake up."  
  
"Careful, Commander. You might admit something you're don't want to," the Admiral deadpanned.  
  
"The thing is, sir, I want to admit it, but I want her to be awake to hear it. I need to know that she feels the same way that I do. That it wasn't the hit on the head that was making her feel that way." Harm replied solemnly.  
  
"I know, Harm, I know." No more words were needed, and the Admiral left to order the rest of the JAG staff home to rest. Harm needed the time alone with Mac. They could visit tomorrow, and the Admiral knew that he wouldn't be able to get Harm away from Mac, even with an order. Harm would just disobey him.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC!!  
  
A/N: You guys know the drill by now! Please review!! and thanks to all those that have!! :):) Nessie 


	6. Chapter Six

****

COME HITHER

****

Disclaimers, etc in chapt one! 

__

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out! I promise that I'll write more very soon and have another chapter up! Please please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! Luv Nessie! J 

FROM CHAPT FIVE

"How is she, Commander?" the Admiral asked, looking at his usually very spirited Chief of Staff lying so still in the standard hospital bed.

Looking up at him, Harm replied "Not much change, sir. They said that her vitals had improved that she was holding her own. I just hope she does, sir. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't wake up."

"Careful, Commander. You might admit something you're don't want to," the Admiral deadpanned.

"The thing is, sir, I want to admit it, but I want her to be awake to hear it. I need to know that she feels the same way that I do. That it wasn't the hit on the head that was making her feel that way," Harm replied solemnly.

"I know, Harm, I know." No more words were needed, and the Admiral left to order the rest of the JAG staff home to rest. Harm needed the time alone with Mac. They could visit tomorrow, and the Admiral knew that he wouldn't be able to get Harm away from Mac, even with an order. Harm would just disobey him.

CHAPTER SIX

1035 EST

BETHESDA HOSPITAL

For the next few days Harm never strayed from her bedside for long. Mac's vitals hadn't changed - for better or for worse. She didn't seem to be improving much, but at least she wasn't getting worse. 

The Admiral admired how Harm had kept up his bedside vigil, never letting go of her hand, and whispering to her about things they had done in the past. A vain attempt to will her into waking up, but enough was enough. After three days, the Admiral had had enough.

"Commander Rabb?" the Admiral questioned.

Rising from his seat to stand at attention, Harm looked up at him. "Yes, sir?" he replied.

"At ease. How is she? Any change?" the Admiral asked with a frown on his face.

Harm sat back down in the chair. His handsome features were clouded with apprehension, and worry. "No, sir. There's been no change. None what so ever… I'm beginning to wonder if she's ever going to wake up. If I'm ever going to see those beautiful brown eyes again." While he was talking, he had been intently searching Mac's face with his own, taking her limp hand in his. His posture was that of a defeated, dispirited man, that seemed to think that he had nothing more to live for with his love gone from this life.

The Admiral was mildly shocked by Harm's confession, but deep down he knew that they couldn't live without each other in their lives. It was only a matter of time until one of them admitted it. He reached out a comforting hand, placing it on Harm's shoulder. "She'll be fine, son. You'll see. She knows what she has to live for, and what to come back to. It's just a matter of waiting until she decides she wants to."

"But does she know what she has to come back to? I never said to her how much she means to me. Never told her what I'd give up to have her. I would give up my career, my job, my apartment, and my life just to have her back, safe and sound. When she put her heart on her sleeve, I pushed her away, saying that I wasn't ready. Whenever she wanted to move our relationship forward, I pushed her back. Going after yet another blonde bimbo. God how could I have been so stupid!" he punctuated his tirade by hitting himself in the forehead several times. 

"Come on, Harm. She knows how you really feel, and even if she didn't, she will now. You've just spelt it out in plain terms. You love her. With all your heart. With all that you are," the Admiral retorted forcefully, glaring at Harm, daring him to object.

Harm looked up at the Admiral, "You're right, sir. I do love her with all my heart. Now I wish she would wake up so I can tell her. Show her," he ended looking down at the normally so strong marine lying in the hospital bed, looking so small and frail; yet peaceful and serene.

The Admiral realised that they hadn't talked about what he came in for. 

"Commander, I know that this is hard for you, but you've been here for three days. Hardly eating, hardly moving, and not to mention not having a decent meal. I am telling you to go home, have a decent shower, a good meal, maybe go for a run if you feel up to it." The Admiral could see Harm about to start protesting, so he sternly added, "Do I have to make it an order, Commander?" 

Harm looked up the Admiral, distress written all over his face. "No, sir. You don't have to make it an order. But I don't want to leave her alone. What if she wakes up and nobody's here?" 

"I'll sit with her until you get back. I don't want to see you until 1400 hours. Go home and relax. I'll contact you immediately if there is any change."

Harm stood up, leaned over Mac; kissed her cheek, whispered, "I'll be back soon, Marine." Then slowly walked to the door, turning slightly to look back over his shoulder. 

"Goodbye, Commander," the Admiral sternly said, without looking up from his seat next to Mac's bedside, where he held her hand.

Harm looked one more time at Mac, pausing slightly, then pushed open the door and walked out. 

****

TBC!


	7. Chapter Six Again

****

COME HITHER

****

Disclaimers, etc in chapt one! 

__

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out! I promise that I'll write more very soon and have another chapter up! Please please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! Luv Nessie! J 

FROM CHAPT FIVE

"How is she, Commander?" the Admiral asked, looking at his usually very spirited Chief of Staff lying so still in the standard hospital bed.

Looking up at him, Harm replied "Not much change, sir. They said that her vitals had improved that she was holding her own. I just hope she does, sir. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't wake up."

"Careful, Commander. You might admit something you're don't want to," the Admiral deadpanned.

"The thing is, sir, I want to admit it, but I want her to be awake to hear it. I need to know that she feels the same way that I do. That it wasn't the hit on the head that was making her feel that way," Harm replied solemnly.

"I know, Harm, I know." No more words were needed, and the Admiral left to order the rest of the JAG staff home to rest. Harm needed the time alone with Mac. They could visit tomorrow, and the Admiral knew that he wouldn't be able to get Harm away from Mac, even with an order. Harm would just disobey him.

CHAPTER SIX

1035 EST

BETHESDA HOSPITAL

For the next few days Harm never strayed from her bedside for long. Mac's vitals hadn't changed - for better or for worse. She didn't seem to be improving much, but at least she wasn't getting worse. 

The Admiral admired how Harm had kept up his bedside vigil, never letting go of her hand, and whispering to her about things they had done in the past. A vain attempt to will her into waking up, but enough was enough. After three days, the Admiral had had enough.

"Commander Rabb?" the Admiral questioned.

Rising from his seat to stand at attention, Harm looked up at him. "Yes, sir?" he replied.

"At ease. How is she? Any change?" the Admiral asked with a frown on his face.

Harm sat back down in the chair. His handsome features were clouded with apprehension, and worry. "No, sir. There's been no change. None what so ever… I'm beginning to wonder if she's ever going to wake up. If I'm ever going to see those beautiful brown eyes again." While he was talking, he had been intently searching Mac's face with his own, taking her limp hand in his. His posture was that of a defeated, dispirited man, that seemed to think that he had nothing more to live for with his love gone from this life.

The Admiral was mildly shocked by Harm's confession, but deep down he knew that they couldn't live without each other in their lives. It was only a matter of time until one of them admitted it. He reached out a comforting hand, placing it on Harm's shoulder. "She'll be fine, son. You'll see. She knows what she has to live for, and what to come back to. It's just a matter of waiting until she decides she wants to."

"But does she know what she has to come back to? I never said to her how much she means to me. Never told her what I'd give up to have her. I would give up my career, my job, my apartment, and my life just to have her back, safe and sound. When she put her heart on her sleeve, I pushed her away, saying that I wasn't ready. Whenever she wanted to move our relationship forward, I pushed her back. Going after yet another blonde bimbo. God how could I have been so stupid!" he punctuated his tirade by hitting himself in the forehead several times. 

"Come on, Harm. She knows how you really feel, and even if she didn't, she will now. You've just spelt it out in plain terms. You love her. With all your heart. With all that you are," the Admiral retorted forcefully, glaring at Harm, daring him to object.

Harm looked up at the Admiral, "You're right, sir. I do love her with all my heart. Now I wish she would wake up so I can tell her. Show her," he ended looking down at the normally so strong marine lying in the hospital bed, looking so small and frail; yet peaceful and serene.

The Admiral realised that they hadn't talked about what he came in for. 

"Commander, I know that this is hard for you, but you've been here for three days. Hardly eating, hardly moving, and not to mention not having a decent meal. I am telling you to go home, have a decent shower, a good meal, maybe go for a run if you feel up to it." The Admiral could see Harm about to start protesting, so he sternly added, "Do I have to make it an order, Commander?" 

Harm looked up the Admiral, distress written all over his face. "No, sir. You don't have to make it an order. But I don't want to leave her alone. What if she wakes up and nobody's here?" 

"I'll sit with her until you get back. I don't want to see you until 1400 hours. Go home and relax. I'll contact you immediately if there is any change."

Harm stood up, leaned over Mac; kissed her cheek, whispered, "I'll be back soon, Marine." Then slowly walked to the door, turning slightly to look back over his shoulder. 

"Goodbye, Commander," the Admiral sternly said, without looking up from his seat next to Mac's bedside, where he held her hand.

Harm looked one more time at Mac, pausing slightly, then pushed open the door and walked out. 

****

TBC!


	8. Chapter Seven Final Chapter!

Disclaimers, etc in chapter one.

****

FROM CHAPTER SIX

The Admiral could see Harm about to start protesting, so he sternly added, "Do I have to make it an order, Commander?" 

Harm looked up the Admiral, distress written all over his face. "No, sir. You don't have to make it an order. But I don't want to leave her alone. What if she wakes up and nobody's here?" 

"I'll sit with her until you get back. I don't want to see you until 1400 hours. Go home and relax. I'll contact you immediately if there is any change."

Harm stood up, leaned over Mac; kissed her cheek, whispered, "I'll be back soon, Marine." Then slowly walked to the door, turning slightly to look back over his shoulder. 

"Goodbye, Commander," the Admiral sternly said, without looking up from his seat next to Mac's bedside, where he held her hand.

Harm looked one more time at Mac, pausing slightly, then pushed open the door and walked out.

****

CHAPTER SEVEN 

Harm distractedly drove to his apartment, acting as though on auto-pilot, his subconscious guiding him safely home. He showered, shaved and then dressed in clean clothes, but didn't put much thought into what he was doing. He just wanted to get back to Mac as quickly as possible. 

He quickly ate some food, then sat on his couch, waiting for 1320 to come around, which was when he could leave to get back to Mac's side.

He didn't have much of a wait, and soon was on his way back to Bethesda.

He pulled into the first available park that he spotted, and quickly walked into the hospital entrance. 

By the time he arrived outside Mac's room, it was 1359 hours. Pausing slightly, he took a deep breath, pushed open the door, and announced his presence to the Admiral.

"Sir, it's 1400 hours. Any change?" he asked somewhat expectantly.

The Admiral looked up suddenly from his seat at Mac's side.

"Good afternoon, Commander. Did you do as requested?" 

"Yes, sir. I did. I showered, shaved and ate. Just as stipulated," Harm replied truthfully.

"Good. There's been no dramatic change, although the doctor has just checked her chart, and said that there has been small improvements, and he is more convinced that she will soon be improving in leaps and bounds. Just like a true Marine," the Admiral said confidently.

For the first time in days Harm genuinely smiled. "Really, sir?" 

"Yes, Harm. Really. In no time she will be back to her old self. Telling you off, no doubt," the Admiral chuckled, then rose the chair beside Mac's bedside, walking towards the door.

Harm grinned his 'flyboy' grin, and took the seat the Admiral had just vacated, picking up Mac's hand, squeezing gently, as he did so.

The Admiral left one last order for Harm before he left. "Take care of her, Commander. And notify me if there is any change."

"Yes, sir. I will. Take care of her, and notify you, that is," he smiled sheepishly. 

That said and done, the Admiral strode out the door; while Harm resumed his quiet vigil of talking to Mac, smoothing her hair away from her face, and holding her hand. Willing her to wake up.

TWO DAYS LATER

****

1816 EST

BETHESDA HOSPITAL

Around 1800 Harm had left to get some cafeteria food for tea, while the doctor checked Mac.

Just as he was coming back, the doctor was walking out of Mac's room.

"How is she, Dr.?" Harm asked nervously.

"She's improved a lot, and I predict that she should be waking up soon, maybe even in the next couple of days. But I cannot be one hundred percent sure. Her vitals are improving, and the overall lookout for her is positive. I've got rounds to do now, so if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to tell a nurse, and they'll get a hold of me. See you," he finished.

"Thank you, Dr. Bye," he replied feeling a little more assured.

Harm resumed his usual position by Mac, whispering to her, knowing that she could feel his presence as well as hear him speaking to her.

Around 1900 he felt himself start drifting off to sleep, when suddenly fingers started moving, then the pressure of the hand folded in his increased.

"Mac, Mac? Can you hear me?" he asked urgently.

To his delight he got a moan in response. 

"Mac?" he tried again. Just another moan in response, but to him it was like music. He decided to try again. "Sarah? Sarah can you hear me?"   
This time he got more of a response. The deathly pale face smiled slightly, then her eyelids fluttered, just a little, then more and more, until Harm could see those heavenly brown eyes that he, at one stage, thought he would never see again. 

"Hey, beautiful. You finally decide to wake up, huh?" he teased her gently.

"Harm," she croaked, then motioned to the water weakly with her free hand, not wanting to pull away from his comforting touch.

Harm filled up a glass with water, then helped Mac sit up a little bit more, so she wouldn't choke on it.

He held the straw up to her lips, as she brought her hands up to hold onto the glass, but her hands were so shaky that Harm knew that if he let go she would spill it all over herself.

"Easy, Ninga-girl. Don't drink too much. There's plenty where that came from," Harm scolded ever so gently.

Mac pushed the glass away from her, taking Harm's hand with her, not yet ready to let go. Harm's presence gave her a sense of comfort and ease that no one else ever had and very probably never would.

"I've had enough for now, Harm," she said softly, looking up at him. "How long have I been asleep?" she continued.

"For six days, Sleeping Beauty. I thought that you'd never wake up. Maybe I underestimated the Jarhead?" Harm smiled wryly. 

"Six days? Where am I anyway? What happened? How did I get here?" Mac asked, confused.

The smile vanished from Harm's face, concern taking its place. _'But concern for what?' _Mac wondered.

"What is the last thing that you remember, Mac?" Harm asked cautiously.

"I remember going to McMurphy's. I had a terrible headache and was a bit dizzy. I think I had a few drinks, non-alcoholic that is, and the rest is a blur." Mac screwed up her face in concentration, trying to remember what had happened. "How did I get here? Did the headache have something to do with it?" Mac asked curiously.

"You passed out in McMurphy's while we were, uh, talking," Harm replied, thinking to himself _'Well, we were talking… Kind of… I'm quite not lying, just not telling her everything. I'm sure it's better for her to remember on her own.'_ He continued aloud, "Then we called an ambulance, and you were brought here. The doctor said you had a blunt trauma injury. Do you have any idea how that happened?"

"Um, it would have had to have happened in my apartment, wouldn't it?" 

"Yeah, probably," Harm answered.

Mac thought for a couple of minutes, then it was like a light was switched on.

"Oh! I remember! I was getting out of the tub, when my foot slipped on a wet patch on the tiles. I lost my balance, and fell backwards. I must have hit my head on the floor, or maybe on the tub. I don't really remember much after that. It's all hazy," she explained, frowning as she tried to recall.

"Oh, Mac. Why didn't you tell me when I picked you up? I would've taken you to the hospital right away," Harm sighed.

"Wait! There's more. It's still a little hazy but the more I think about it, the clearer it gets. We were at McMurphy's," she paused. "I remember looking for you, and when I found you there was the strangest look on your face."

"Do you remember what you said, Mac?" he asked uneasily.

"Yeah, I think so. I said something about me wanting you to do something. I remember kissing you… Harm why did I kiss you?" Mac asked completely confused.

"It must have been the concussion talking, Mac. Don't worry about it," Harm said dejectedly, looking around at the floor, the bed, anywhere but at her.

"No, Harm. You have to tell me!" Mac demanded.

"Do you really want to know, Mac?" When she nodded Harm continued, "You were standing on the edge of the crowd, but I didn't see you at first. Suddenly I had the feeling that someone was watching me. I scanned the crowd, and I realized that it was you. You caught my gaze, and then motioned me to come to you, but not the way you normally would have. This was almost seductive. I went up to you and then you whispered in my ear: 'Take me home. I want you.' You surprised the heck out of me. I didn't know what to do. Then you started pouting and you looked so damn gorgeous and cute, I couldn't resist you. You told me to kiss you, so I did," Harm paused. "Do you remember any of this?" Harm questioned her, slightly out of breath from talking so much.

"Wow, that's a pretty impressive story there, flyboy. And no, I wouldn't believe it if I didn't remember it for myself. Which I do, Harm. I remember every word, every emotion, every movement -- _everything_. And I don't regret any of it. If I could do it over again I would, a thousand times. Do you still want this banged up Jarhead?" she asked softly, almost afraid of the answer. 

"Oh, Sarah. I want you more than ever. Just hearing that you remember started my heart beating again. Of course I still want you, who wouldn't?" he stated, repeating his words from that fateful night.

"I… I don't know how to tell you this," he stuttered, glancing up at her features.

"Just say what's in your heart, Harm," she softly replied.

"I…I love you, Sarah. For all eternity," he vowed, taking her hand and pressing kisses onto the back of it. 

"Harm, I love you, too," Mac honestly replied. "With all my heart, for ever and ever."

Harm reached for her, and she willingly went into his embrace. When they pulled back, they looked into each others eyes, and knew that they had finally found what they had always wanted -- each other. 

"So show me, Harm," she smiled wickedly, knowing that she said those words that night. Her brown eyes sparkled with amusement. "Show me how much you love me."

Harm smiled then raised his large, soft hands to frame her face, then ever so gently he kissed her. She saw the tender and loving side that she rarely had been able to enjoy, but would see much more often from now on. Their kiss was tender and full of promises yet to be fulfilled. 

From outside a smug Harriet was grinning to herself, whispering "Yes! Yes!" repeatedly, just quiet enough not to interrupt the new couple. 

Behind her stood an equally pleased, but more subdued Admiral.

"Lieutenant?" he questioned.

Harriet stopped her rejoicing, and looked expectantly at her CO. "Yes, sir?"

The Admiral was hard pressed not to laugh. "Leave the wedding plans until the Colonel is out of hospital, okay?" He ordered with a hint of a smile.

Harriet smiled happily. "Yes, sir!" Harriet grinned.

"Carry on, Lieutenant." Harriet went back to muttering to herself and watching the events unfold before her.  
The Admiral turned on his heel and started to walk down the corridor. A hearty laugh could be heard echoing around the corridor near Mac's room. They already had his blessing, even if they didn't know it themselves.

THE END

**__**

A/N: This is a quote from the X-Files that I thought applied here, to this situation. Please tell me what you think the story was like! Good, Bad or the Ugly I can take it! 

Also I have a big 'thank you' to go out to my beta readers! You guys are awesome, and were such a great help! Special thanks to April for all her hard work! Thanks to all the people that reviewed this story. Your inspiration kept me going! Cheers, Nessie

"Well it seems to me that the best relationships, the ones that last, are frequently rooted in friendship. You know, one day you look at a person and see something more than the night before, like a switch has been flipped on somewhere and the person that was just a friend is suddenly the only person that you can ever imagine yourself with." Dana Scully, The X-Files.


End file.
